Attempted Suicide leads to Relationships
by JeffreyNero
Summary: umm... Mike was dumped yet again by John and Chris helps him after an attempted suicide... Summary is rubbish story is better. R&R! Mizicho fic  Miz-Jericho  I think it's rated T but I put M just in case...


BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP! _**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **_

Mike groaned, rolling on his side to face his alarm clock. 5am, Goddamnit... Mike slamed his hand down onto the snooze button, wishing that he could have a couple minutes more of sleep, but if he wanted to get to the airport on time he had to start getting ready now. Mike rolled out of bed, turning on his radio, smiling sadly as he heard John's favorite song playing. He strode over to his suitcase, picking out his dark faded blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt that clings to him like second skin, showing off his abs nicely. He glanced around his room, locating his shoes and his black vest. He sighed, grabbing them and sitting them on his bed. He then walked to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and hair. "Damn, where did I put my gel?" Mike muttered to himself as he looked for his hair gel. "Aha!" Mike smiled brightly, even though his smile quickly vanished, grabbing his hair gel, then spikes up his hair. Leaving the bathroom, Mike grabs his shoes and his vest, putting them on. He sighed, eyes scaning the empty room, making sure he didn't leave anything. As soon as he was sure he had everything, he grabbed his suitcase, heading to the loby, where he would wait for Chris.

Chris drove up ten minutes later, smiling when he saw Mike, who walked out of the loby and over to Chris's car, putting his suitcase in the trunk of Chris's jeep, then gets in. "Hey Chris" Mike said, hugging the blonde. "Hey" Mike pulled away, looking at Chris, tears forming in his eyes. "What's wrong Mikey?" Chris asked, wiping away Mike's tears. "John" was all the brunett muttered. Anything else would have made him break down. Chris nodded, understanding completely. Mike was in his emotional state again. John broke up with him again. Maybe it was that Mike was to close to Chris, or that Mike never acted like the slut John wanted. Chris sighed, pulling out of the hotel parking lot. Chris's eyes stayed on the road, ever so often straying a little over to Mike, who was curled up in his seat, listening to his ipod.

He never understood why Mike put up with John. John never really was affectionate towards Mike. Chris sighed, pulling into the airport parking lot. Mike turned off his ipod, wiping away his remaining tears, getting out of the car with Chris. Mike went to get his suitcase, but Chris stopped him. "I'll get it..." Chris grabbed Mike's suitcase, and his own, pulling them out of the trunk. "Thank you" Mike muttered, and Chris closed the trunk. "No prob" Chris smiled, and Mike looked away. Chris sighed, and hugged the brunett. "Mikey, it'll be okay... Get over him" Mike leant into Chris's touch, wishing that Chris loved him more than like a little brother. Chris pulled away, putting his hand on Mike's shoulder. "We are gonna miss our plane if we don't hurry" Mike nodded, grabbing his suitcase, and following behind Chris, his eyes glued to the blonde's ass.

About an hour later, Mike and Chris were on the plane, heading to Cleavland, Ohio. Mike's hometown. Mike sighed, relaxing his tensed muscles, then looked over at Chris, who was asleep. Mike rolled his eyes, and smiled. Chris was so lazy, and even though the blonde was lazy, he was in no way fat. Chris is wide, not fat like John puts it. Mike turned and faced the seat in front of him, glaring holes into it. John. He really hurt Mike. Cheating on him with some slutty bimbo that he found at a bar. Mike looked over at Chris again, his eyes softening. He was painfully in love with the blonde. Y2J is his hero. Chris has saved him from John so many times he lost count. Mike sighed, and closed his eyes, hoping that he'd get some sleep.

Soon they landed in Ohio, grabbing a cab to take them to their hotel. Chris looked over at Mike, who was very silent. "Mikey? What's wrong?" Mike looked up, and over at Chris. "Nothing Chris" Chris rolled his eyes. "Aw Bullshit" Mike sighed. "John's bothering me... Why does he do that to me?" Chris shrugged. "The Shaman of the Whores doesn't know what he's giving up" Mike chuckled. "He's a stupid assclown" Chris chuckled this time. "True dat" Mike smiled, he was glad that he had Chris, if he didn't he wouldn't know what to do.

When they arrived at the hotel, Mike told Chris that he didn't need to share a room with him, and Chris nodded, even though he doubted Mike's ability to stay alone, he didn't say anything. MIke smiled, and walked over to the elevator after he paid for his room. He was on the 3rd floor, and quickly walked to his room when he got there. He opened the door to his room, dropping the stuff off by the it, he walked in. The door slammed shut behind him as he crumbled to the floor. It was over between him and John, and nothing can happen between him and Chris. His life was falling apart again. The last time this happened Chris picked up the pieces, but he can't do that now. Mike was falling apart on the inside, and nothing could stop him now.

Mike got up, going to the mini fridge in the room, grabbing a beer as he downed it in one gulp, smashing the bottle, he grabs a shard of broken glass and shreds his arm with it. The blood was inntoxicating, and he felt dizzy, the room was spinning as he collapsed on the floor. He heard banging on the door, he couldn't get up, and soon everything went black. He heard the door open later, then screams. Mike was laying in a bloody heap on the floor, the maid thought he was dead, and called Chris who had asked her to open the door in the first place. Chris rushed in, checking Mike's pulse, which he still had and his rapidly beating heart slowed, as his body calmed down. "Call 9-1-1" He told the maid, who rushed in the room grabbing the phone, dialing and telling the police what happened. Chris tried to stop the blood flow, pressing a towel to the wounds and applying pressure.

Mike woke up in a hospital a couple hours later, his vision was hazy, and there was a dull sting in his left arm, which he looked over at and saw that it was bandaged up, he remembered cutting it up, but he doesn't remember how he got here. "Your up" Mike looked over and spotted Chris, who was sitting in a chair beside his bed, holding his hand. Mike looked blankly at Chris. "How did I get here?" Mike asked, his toungue felt heavy and lazy. "You decided to cut up your arm and collapsed, and didin't answer the door when I came, so I paniced and got the maid to open the door, where we found you in a bloody heap on the ground, and we called 9-1-1, and they brought you here" Mike nodded. "ohhh"

Chris smiled sadly. "I almost lost you Mikey... Please don't do that again" Mike nodded. "Okay Chrissy" Chris nodded, squeezing Mike's right hand slightly. The room went silent, and Mike stared at the ceiling. "Chris?" He spoke up after what seemed like an eternity. "hmm?" Mike looked at Chris, frowning. "Why do you care what happens to me?" Chris was shocked by the question. "because Mike, your my best friend" Mike was still frowning. "bullshit Chris... bullshit... Give me the real reason" Chris sighed. "Fine, it's because I love you and wouldn't know what to do without you" Mike was shocked, and blushed. "You love me?" He asked, and Chris nodded. Of course he loved Mike, he wouldn't do what he did everyday if he didn't. "I... I love you too Chrissy" Chris was shocked again, then he smiled. "Good... Now you don't have to go back to the Shaman of Whores" Mike smiled. "Yup" Chris leaned in pressing a kiss to Mike's lips, and the nurse just chose that moment to walk in. She blushed when she saw that, and coughed trying to get their attention. Chris pulled away, and Mike blushed too. "ummm, well this is akward" Chris said, and the nurse smiled. "and you're telling me" All three of them laughed.

* * *

I bet this story really I mean REALLY sucks... My Matt muse wanted it to be really bad with Mike dying and stuff, but my Jeff muse stopped me and yelled at me, making me give it a happy ending...  
Curse those stupid muses...

Jeff: I heard THAT!  
Me: DAMN IT!  
Jeff: I am in your head, so I know about everything you do! -smirks-  
Me: Oh my god... My muse is a stalker...  
Jeff: I am not!

I need to stop talking to my muses... Seriously... All they do is get me in trouble... ANYWAY! R&R please!


End file.
